


Temptations

by DameRuth



Series: Flowers [37]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameRuth/pseuds/DameRuth
Summary: The Doctor shouldn't quit his day job.[Continuing the Teaspoon imports, originally posted 2009.06.29.]
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Series: Flowers [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/14017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> For reference: ["My Girl"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ltRwmgYEUr8) and ["The Way You Do The Things You Do" .](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xHstlUiEaos) . .
> 
> The last of my [Support Stacie auction](http://www.majiksfanfic.com/phpbb/viewforum.php?f=101) bidding-incentive double-drabbles, again for RobinC/lindenharp, to the prompt "Flowers. Jack/Ten. Music."  
> 

At first, Jack can’t believe what he’s hearing. It’s a recording, or a hallucination, or a recording of a hallucination. But no, it’s real. He walks into the control room, and the Doctor is dancing around the TARDIS’s controls, singing.

“My Girl.” All the parts at once. 

_Impressive, but he shouldn’t quit his day job,_ Jack thinks — though what the Doctor lacks in polish, he makes up for in enthusiasm. The TARDIS certainly likes what she’s hearing, thrumming along encouragingly.

Jack leans against the railing, watching. The Doctor spots him, but doesn’t stop. At the end of the song, he spins and advances on Jack, snapping his fingers to set the beat before starting “The Way You Do The Things You Do.” He catches Jack’s hand, pulling him into the dance. 

Jack plays along. “Have you been stealing my chocolate-covered espresso beans again?” he asks, grinning. The Doctor doesn’t stop singing to answer, though he gives Jack a bright wink.

“Schoolgirl, my ass . . .” Jack adds, answering the lyrics — and whoops with surprise when the Doctor cheerfully spins him ‘round and gooses him in retaliation.

_Note to self,_ Jack thinks, laughing, _buy more espresso beans. Soon._

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=31568>


End file.
